The Vocalization Analysis
by theawkwardanglophile
Summary: Just a fluffy Shamy extension of 12.18, The Laureate Accumulation. Wonder what might have caused Amy to go off like that? Read on.


Amy was overcome with exhaustion as she drove through the streets of Pasadena. Her whole body felt like it was covered with weights. In just another minute she and Sheldon would be home and maybe, just maybe, she could begin to put this day behind her, starting with a long bath.

It had been a grueling afternoon after her humiliating outburst at the Nobel laureate reception. She spent the rest of the time profusely apologizing to President Siebert and the laureates, as well as Leonard and Penny. She had never meant to snap like that, but enough was enough. This had been building for weeks, and it was time those two frauds were put in their place.

However, there was one person she still hadn't apologized to yet, and he was sitting right next to her in the car. How disappointed in her he must be. Plus, she had probably cast them in such a bad light the Nobel might be completely out of their grasp now. She had been silent the whole way home, trying to figure out how to broach the subject. Fortunately, he had bought her some time by going on and on about Pemberton and Campbell.

"The nerve of those two crashing our reception like that! And did you see them talking to Dr. Thorn? The looks on their faces clearly indicated they had no idea what was being said to them!"

And on it went.

It was quiet as they trudged up the three flights of stairs. Normally Amy enjoyed their companionable silence, but this wasn't companionable. It was fraught with tension; at least, that's how Amy perceived it. She had to make this right, and she had to do it immediately.

As soon as they set their belongings down in the apartment, Sheldon began to walk toward the kitchen.

"Sheldon?" Amy said, rather hoarsely.

He turned around.

Without any more hesitation, she went straight to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Sheldon."

"For what?"

She looked up at him in disbelief. "For the big scene I made at the reception! I let you down today."

Sheldon pulled her in a bit closer, and Amy could feel her emotions rising. She wasn't one to cry often, but she felt tears sting her eyes.

Amy pressed on. "I didn't mean to lose it like that. I just snapped. It feels as though we've been overlooked and ignored during this whole process, and I couldn't take it anymore. However, now I can't stand the thought that you might lose your chance at a Nobel because of me."

"But Amy, everything you said was what I was getting ready to say. The only reason it was you instead of me is because Leonard stopped me. I never considered you might need a code word as well."

"You had a code word to stop talking?"

Sheldon led Amy to the couch to sit. "Yes, Leonard told me to shut up."

"I thought Leonard was just telling you to shut up."

Sheldon grinned. "See? It worked. No one suspected a thing."

Amy gave him a tiny smile.

"You didn't let me down today."

"How can you say that? I humiliated you, myself, and Caltech. You must be upset."

"I'm not. I had been feeling bad about alienating the laureates. You've had to pay for my mistakes, and I don't want to keep doing that to you. That was what the code word was for, so I could protect you. Was the incident embarrassing? Yes, a bit. But no matter what the repercussions from this may be, I stand with you."

Fresh tears began to fall. "Really?"

"Yes. Besides, everything you said was true and needed to be said. If others realize Pemberton and Campbell are the frauds they are, they may look at us with more respect."

Amy snuggled against him. "It's so comforting to know you're on my side."

"I'm always on your side."

"How about the time I switched our tea brand?"

"Well, there was nothing wrong with our brand, Amy!" Sheldon sighed. "But yes, I'm still on your side, even if we disagree."

They remained on the couch for a moment, snuggled together, enjoying their companionable silence once again.

"I must say, Amy, despite what drove you to do it, your outburst still seemed unexpected. You are the most patient person I know. You put up with much more from me before you snap. And now you've been crying. If I didn't know better, I would say your cycle had a part in this, but according to my tracker, that would have already happened eleven days ago, though I neglected to confirm that with you."

Amy's eyes widened. "I didn't have it."

"Oh, so you _are_ having it now."

"No, no, I mean, I haven't had it at _all_. We've been so caught up in this Nobel stuff, I forgot all about it."

Sheldon's eyes widened also.

"Sheldon, do you think—"

"What I think is that we should go purchase a pregnancy test right now."

* * *

Thirty-five minutes later they were standing in their bathroom, nervously waiting for the results, after Sheldon had made sure everything had been done in the most sanitary way possible.

"Maybe you should wash your hands again," Sheldon suggested.

"Sheldon, I've already washed my hands five times! They are clean!" Amy said, exasperated.

"If we are about to have a life-altering moment, perhaps we shouldn't be sniping at each other."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'm still drained from today."

Sheldon looked at his watch. "It's time to check."

Amy took a deep breath and looked at the stick. A couple of tears trickled down her cheek for what seemed like the hundredth time today.

"You're crying again. I can't tell if that is good or bad."

Amy grabbed Sheldon's hand. "Are you ready for that life-altering moment?"

"It's positive?"

Amy nodded as her face lit up in a grin. "It is!"

Sheldon's face lit up as well as he pulled her against him in a deep embrace. Amy wrapped her arms around her husband as tight as they could go. They were actually going to be parents!

"I take it you're happy, right?" Amy couldn't help but ask.

"Of course I am, Amy!"

"But this is going to mean diapers and little sleep, and we'll need to move into a bigger home."

"Yes, and I will become properly concerned about all of those soon enough. I'm still on your side, though, and I love you." Sheldon placed a gentle kiss on Amy's forehead.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**This is just a quick story I whipped together, so there are probably mistakes, but **hopefully** they are at a minimum. I don't know if they are leading to a **pregancy** announcement on the show, but it certainly seems like they could be going that direction! So fingers crossed. Reviews are the actual best, so if you can, let me know what you thought of the story. I hope to write more soon. I have a story nugget that's been in my head for a while regarding Sheldon during the first night he knows Amy is pregnant, so hopefully I can sit down and write that soon. Thanks for reading, dear ones!**


End file.
